


Left on read

by itsfine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, he wants bucky back, mention of infidelity, sad captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfine/pseuds/itsfine
Summary: A series of apology texts Steve is sending to Bucky. Bucky hasn't responded yet.





	Left on read

Hey Bucky.

I miss you. 

You don’t know how hard it’s been these last 2 months without you. 

When you were here, I felt safe. With your arms wrapped around me, it felt like nothing could hurt me. One arm the warm and nurturing. You at your most tender and vulnerable. The other cold soviet steel. But to me that represents more than just your past or the walls you put up sometimes. That hardened exterior is there to protect. And I’ve seen it protect me. I miss that touch. Warm and cold. 

Bucky, I know you’re mad. 

I know you think I betrayed you, but you have to believe me, she meant nothing to me. 

She was just a fan I couldn’t get rid of. 

To be honest, I don’t even think she cared about me. I think she was really after both of us together. She kept talking about a "MenageTwas" and you know I don’t speak French so I just assumed it was some kind of nice cake. I would have never agreed if I knew what it actually meant. 

But next thing you know I’m hungry, she’s naked and you’re coming through the door, shocked and angry and you wouldn’t listen no matter how hard I tried to explain. 

Please, you have to believe me, this “Nisa” girl could never replace you. No one could. 

One time I missed you so much that I covered a mannequin hand in tinfoil, but it just wasn’t the same. It hurt. A lot. Not just emotionally, but physically it was a really bad idea. Fortunately my powers mean my skin heals super quick.

Please come back my little buckaroo. I miss you.

[✔️seen]


End file.
